In Which the Elrics are Sorted
by LucidKren
Summary: Contained within will be different stories involving the boys' Sorting. 1: Al has a most interesting conversation with the Sorting Hat and Ed is not pleased. 2: Ed and Al are attending their first year of Hogwarts. Will the Hat just sort Ed already? 3: Dumbledore muses on Edward Elric and a man he once met as a child.
1. The Sorting of Alphonse

**In Which the Elrics are Sorted**

Harry Potter and Full Metal Alchemist belong to their respective owners.

Scenario 1:

* * *

"Elric, Alphonse!" a clear voice rang out in the Great Hall.

A boy of average build with short, well-groomed golden hair approached the stool in the center of the staged area where Professor McGonagall was waiting with an aged pointed hat. Having seen several students go before him, Al knew what to expect when the hat was placed on his head. He had also heard the story of the time when his older brother was Sorted the year before.

"Ah, you must be Edward's younger brother!" the Hat spoke within Al's head.

"I am indeed, sir. I apologize for my brother's behavior last year."

"No need!" the Sorting Hat laughed, "Now, where shall we place you?"

"Far be it from me to tell you how to do your job, sir. I'm sure you will place me wherever is best."

"Such a polite boy! But is that all there is to you? Let's have a look," the Sorting Hat peered further into Alphonse's mind.

"Loving, courageous, loyal—I see, I see. Just like your brother, you seek the Truth and how to defeat death. I suppose trying to warn you away from the Deathly Hallows would do no good?"

"You're correct in your assumption, sir."

"Well then. I could put you in Slytherin with your brother..."

"I'm sensing a 'but'," Al responded, worried. It had been going so well, too.

"I believe that although you miss your mother terribly, it is not truly to bring her back that you seek the Deathly Hallows."

Al's brow furrowed, "What are you implying?"

"I do not mean to offend, dear boy."

Al huffed, annoyed now, "Just say what you are going to say."

"I believe you seek the Deathly Hallows because Edward seeks the Deathly Hallows. You do it out of love for your brother. Yes, you are intrigued by the concept intellectually, but you do not believe in your heart of hearts that death can be conquered. Or rather, if it should be conquered. There is a hesitation in your heart; if you find what you are looking for, you are uncertain if you should use it."

Al's golden eyes were wide in shock at what the Sorting Hat had to say. His face then became like steel.

"When we find the Deathly Hallows we will use it. I believe in Brother, and I believe in magic. No force can ever change these things."

"Very well, Alphonse Elric. I do believe I have found the right House for you," the Sorting Hat smiled.

"Huh? Wait!" Al cried out in the mental space they had been talking in before the world returned to normal. He was in the Great Hall once more.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the Sorting Hat cried out in a voice that echoed throughout the chamber.

The Sorting Hat's decry was met by three things: polite applause, Alphonse's resigned sigh, and a most spectacular fit from the Slytherin table.

"THAT'S BULLSHIT!" Edward Elric hollered, jumping onto the table and pointing rudely at the Sorting Hat. "DO OVER! I CALL FOR A DO OVER!"

"Mr. Elric! That is-

Before Professor McGonagall could finish her admonishment, another voice called out with pointed wand aimed at Ed.

" _Petrificus Totalis!_ " Roy Mustang, Sixth Year Prefect, cast. He continued once Edward was immobilized, "My apologies for my unruly underclassmen. I will ensure there will be no further interruptions from my House."

Professor McGonagall pursed her lips. She did not approve of the permissions Professor Snape gave to his prefects, but Head Master Dumbledore did, and that was all that mattered.

"Very well. See to it, then," McGonagall turned her attention back to the other Elric brother, "Please go sit with the Hufflepuffs."

"Yes, ma'am," Al acquiesced. He knew Brother was going to be upset. He would just have to go and talk to him once the Sorting was finished and the Feast had begun. Hopefully the person who he could only assume was "that bastard Mustang" would be kind enough to reverse the spell on his brother.


	2. Just Sort Me

**In Which the Elrics are Sorted**

Scenario Two: Ed and Al are First Years; Alphonse has already been Sorted, and now it is Ed's turn.

* * *

"Just put me in Ravenclaw," Ed lazily drawled, one finger absentmindedly digging wax from his ear.

The fact that he could do this in a magical mental space was astounding. Edward was actually quite fascinated at the process of Sorting, but he had an appearance to maintain. He didn't want the Sorting Hat digging too deeply.

He hated the idea of this Hat being able to know his deepest thoughts, him memories. It was a total invasion of privacy. Also, he wasn't sure how much the Sorting Hat spoke with anyone else. It wouldn't do for the Hat to go sharing his and Al's plans.

"Your intelligence is beyond reproach, and you would indeed do well there."

"Okay, then cry out Ravenclaw already," Edward could sense something suspicious from the Hat. There would be no need for further discourse if the Hat was truly content with putting him in Ravenclaw.

"Do you not feel as if another House might be better suited for you?"

Ed dead-eyed stared at the Hat. Did it/him seriously ask if there was another House better suited for him?

"Ravenclaw is where Al is, so _no_ , I'm not better suited for another House. Al and I go together or not at all."

"You are quite cunning," the Sorting Hat responded, trying to open Ed up to the idea of another House.

"Yeah, and so is Al and you didn't place him in Slytherin. I'm also brave, loyal—and don't you go spreading this around—kind. Well, kind-ish. I'm not as nice as Al. I'm a pretty well rounded individual when it comes down to it! So the only thing for you to do is place me in Ravenclaw with my little brother.

"I have to look out for him. He's all I have left."

Ed had not meant to get so personal at the end. He suspected the magical mental space had something to do with it.

"Alright, then. RAVENCLAW!"


	3. Dumbledore Muses

**In Which the Elrics are Sorted**

Scenario Three:

* * *

Albus Dumbledore watched closely as a boy with slightly messy golden hair approached the stool to be sorted. He wore the school uniform, but showed a disregard for the rules by leaving the tie loose and the collar of the shirt unbuttoned. At first glace it appeared as if the boy was disinterested by the on-goings of the castle, but closer inspection showed the boy's golden eyes were keenly taking in the scene around him.

The boy's appearance reminded Dumbledore of a man he once briefly met as a child. The man had appeared middle aged, with golden hair and eyes. Dumbledore had gotten the impression he was much older, however, from the weariness in his eyes and the sheer immensity of his magic.

On the occasion Dumbledore met the man, he and his brother Aberforth had been playing in the wood. They had accidentally stumbled upon a hippogriff with young and would surely have been killed had the man not been passing by. One look from the wizard had the hippogriff backing off. The man had then escorted the boys out of the wood and left them with a grin and a head pat each.

At the time, Dumbledore had been convinced the wizard was none other than Merlin himself.

As Dumbledore aged, the memory always lingered at the back of his mind. He later doubted the wizard had been Merlin, but he never forgot about him and always wondered.

This young boy sitting on the stool being sorted was the spitting image of the wizard. Although there was no evidence to suggest this boy was connected, Dumbledore had a feeling he did. Over the years, Dumbledore had learned to trust his feelings.

The Sorting Hat called out, "SLYTHERIN!"

There was polite applause as the boy hopped off the stool and made his way over to the Slytherin table. His lips quirked upward as he noticed his tie's coloring change to match Slytherin House. The boy said something then to himself, and if Dumbledore had to take a guess he would bet money it was the name of the exact spell used to change the tie.

Dumbledore did not know what was to come this year, but he sensed things would definitely be interesting. Edward Elric would most certainly be leaving his mark on Hogwarts during his stay.

Dumbledore could hardly wait to see what would happen.

* * *

Note(s): If you couldn't tell, the man who rescued Albus and Aberforth was Van Hohenheim (who is likely Merlin in this universe, along with Father/Dwarf-in-the-flask).


End file.
